Daily School Life, maybe not
by joey wheeler no1
Summary: The YuGiOh! guys are having a crappy week of school and it just gets worse. WARNING: May contain threats to Seto Kaiba, cute Mokuba starting school, me and my friends, but mainly funny
1. The Deadly Hours Before School

Hello everyone. I'm a first time writer, long time reader of fanfiction. This is a story I have made up when I was bored. The first chapter I'll admit is boring but it gets better. Please if u can please review and ill get the second chapter up as quick as I can:-0

It may look the same as the previous chapter but this one is just modernised so people can understand it a bit more.

**DAILY SCHOOL LIFE, MAYBE NOT:**

**Chapter 1: The Deadly Hours Before School:**

_Inside the Wheeler House -_

7:00am: "BBBBZZZZZZ" goes the alarm. Joey and Brooke simultaneously try to find their alarm clocks with messy hair and closed eyes and struggle. Eventually they find their alarm clocks and belt it to make it shut up.

7:15am: "Joey, Brooke, wake up and get ready for school" screams Mrs. Wheeler. Still no movement from upstairs. Both are still sound asleep after the alarm incident. Mrs. Wheeler waits impatiently for some kind of movement that suggests that the two are alive, a thud? a mumble? Nothing.

7:30am: Loud stomping up the stairs, knocks and openings of doors. "JOSEPH WHEELER, GET UP THIS INSTANT, YOU'LL BE LATE!" and closes the door. "BROOKE, YOU TOO, YOU'LL BE LATE. RYOU WILL BE HERE TO WALK YOU TO SCHOOL ANY MINUTE NOW!" and a sudden movement from Brooke's bed. A half-asleep head pops out and grunts "ARIGHT I'M UP!". She slowly gets out of bed and half-sleepwalks to the bathroom. At the same time, Joey is doing the same thing and without knowing it, they run into each other and fall to the ground.

7:45am: Ryou arrives at the door and is invited in. He waits on the couch while the pair are getting ready. Of course they have to wear the Domino High uniforms, pants and shirts for the boys and bright pink jumpers, shirts and short skirts for the girls. After around what seemed an hour to Ryou, the duo is ready to go. Books, lunch to trade and entertainment for boring lessons, mainly decks, Discmans and Gameboys manage to fit in their small bags. When the guys walk down to get their bags, Ryou just stares at Brooke in wonder.

_Inside Mary's House -_

"I'm going to kill whoever came up with the idea of short skirts and pink jumpers. I'm a rock chick by nature, not a girly girl that is in desperate need of a boyfriend, not naming any names Tèa and Mai! Oh yeah, they're dead, may they rest in peace". "If anyone makes a comment about me in this uniform, they'll pay the consequences, which are…?"

_Inside Steph's House -_

"I wonder what Yugi will think of me in the school uniform? I wonder if pink really is my colour, oh well it doesn't really matter, I'll be too 'busy' to even realise the uniform".

_Inside Kaiba's Many Bathrooms -_

"I can't believe Mokuba woke me up at 6:00 just to see a stupid sunrise. I can never get my hair right anymore!" _muffled noise _"Seto, hurry up in there, I need to use the bathroom! I'm busting and all the other bathrooms are mysteriously full and locked!". "Fine" winges Kaiba "but you need to hurry up, you need to go to school too". "I am ready, I just need to use the bathroom!" said Mokuba.

_Inside Barbara's Room -_

"OK, I have my pencil case, diary, books for today, homework from last night that needs to be finished and my gear for my 'sleepover' at Kaiba's house!" The phone rings, its Kaiba. Spends an hour talking to Kaiba, being all lovey-dovey (makes me want to puke!) and realising the time, hangs up.

_Inside Tristan and Duke's House (They share a house in this story) - _

Tristan bangs on the door, "Come on man, honestly the only person who spends more than an hour fixing their hair is me, and possibly the girls, so hurry up!". "Tristan, it's not my fault that girls go for my looks and charm" Tristan splutters and coughs loudly. "Oh yeah, well I'd like to see you get girls with that hair-do and those clothes!" says Duke boastfully. "That's it man, your on. We'll have a bet, the one who gets the less attention from the ladies has to wear the girls uniform for a week during school!" said Tristan in his macho-type voice "And they have to wear the infamous Joey dog suit after school!" smiled Duke. From that moment on, instead of friends like they usually are, they were enemies.

_Inside Yugi's House - _

"Pharaoh, I can't believe that Steph and her friends have joined us at school! Its about time too" said a hyperactive Yugi. "Yes, but while Steph is here, you'll be more focused on her than your schoolwork. You'll forget your homework, assignments and terrible things will happen" said the wise Pharaoh. "Terrible things like what?" quizzed Yugi. "Things like detentions, evil things that people get for being silly and forgetting their homework and then you get low grades and…!" "No, no more!" said Yugi quivering in fear. "Ok, I'll take it easy. I'll focus on her and on my homework!" agreed Yugi.

_Inside Ryou's House (Before reaching the Wheeler House) - _

"Where the hell did I put my Ring? It was there this morning!" says Ryou, rushing around like a headless chicken. "Brooke's going to kill me if I'm late and she has to walk with Joey to school! I don't know why she doesn't want to walk with Joey. I wish I had a brother or sister, then they can be blamed for everything that I'm blamed for!". "I wonder how Brooke will look in the uniform, knowing her she'll look nice, but have clothes to change into when she reaches school!"

hopefully u enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Peace, love, Rock & Roll

Later,

joey wheeler no1 (formally mrs michael buble)


	2. Chapter 2 The Slow Walk To School

Hello everybody, it's me mrs michael buble with a new pen-name but the same story. Because of the record winning 4 reviews, I've decided to add the next two chapters of my story. I'm not sure whether I'll get anymore hits, but as I said, these chapters are better and funnier than the first!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I'd be stinking rich and not writing FanFic Stories! (Jokes)

PLEASE R&R!

joey wheeler no1

**Chapter 2: The Slow Walk To School:**

All the gang are ready for school, if they wanted to go or not! Brooke, Ryou and Joey stood around waiting for the others. "Where could they be? We're usually the ones who are late!" said Joey. He was right, they were always the last ones to come because the gang walked to school together. While they waited, Brooke and Joey were having a duel and it was pretty full on. Joey was all ready with his duel disk and deck, while Brooke only had her deck, so she distracted Ryou and stole his duel disk. When everyone turned up eventually, they were too into the duel, that they didn't realise that they were there.

There was lots of screaming, clicking of fingers, hands-in-front-of-the-eyes trick until Duke came up with an idea that would snap the two out of the duel. "I sacrifice Rocket Warrior, Gearfried and Panther Warrior in order to summon Gilferd the…", "Donuts off the port bough!". That snapped them out of it. They were all jumpy trying to find the donuts, that when they realised that there were no donuts, they had an argument on who won the duel. This argument went through all the way to school. Barbara, of course, was missing because she was getting a lift from Kaiba. While Brooke and Joey were arguing, Tristan was in the middle in case it turned ugly, and believe me, it got ugly. "That was your fault, you made him scream out Donuts!" "Oh yeah, well I was winning so that made no difference". This went back and forth until it got too much and Steph yelled out "Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to have a decent conversation, now did anyone watch the OC last night?" _THUD_ in a brief second everyone was on the floor, sighing. Everyone got up rubbing bruises, head, shins, you name it.

The gang was so close to school then Steph started cracking up laughing and Brooke and Mary turned around. "What's so funny, Steph?" asked Mary. "It's just that…" Steph cracks up laughing. "OK Steph, we'll give you to the count of five and you better spill what's so funny besides Tristan's hair" threatened Brooke. "Hey" said an unhappy Tristan. "Fine, it's just that you look really funny because" Mary interrupted "Because of what, because I have nail polish on, because Brooke's hair's out, out with it!" Steph slowly spoke up, "Well you guys look funny in the, dear I say it, short skirts and pink jumpers!". That was it, Steph was more than dead, there was a split second when the two had to think about what Steph had just said and then "LET ME AT HER, LET ME AT HER!" The two angry girls charged at Steph when they were all of a sudden stopped, then you saw Joey and Ryou trying to hold them back. Ryou was having trouble holding on to Brooke so Duke stepped in and gave him a hand. "Guys, I've never seen you this agro before!" said Joey. "Yeah, well nothing's ever made us this mad before, except for that time when Mai was crushing on you!" said Mary angrily. "Brooke don't worry about it, we'll get her in Sport!" whispered Mary to Brooke. Then they were at school and Barbara was waiting for them, "Hey guys, what did I miss?". There was silence, Brooke and Mary stormed off, giving death stares to Steph, which made her squirm. Duke and Tristan walked off, one behind the other, but avoiding the other's eyes. Then Barbara was left with Joey, Yugi and Ryou. "Do I want to know what's going on?" asked Barbara. "I don't think so" said Ryou quickly.

Brooke and Mary went to their lockers to unpack their stuff, when who should come for a visit in his little uniform, but Mokuba. He wondered over and the two just stared because he looked so cute in the uniform, which was around two sizes to big for him. "Hey guys" said a cheery Mokuba. "Are you excited about your first day?" said Mary. "Nah, if I have troubles I have Seto to help me and if he's mysteriously not around, I can come to you guys". Then after he said this who should wondering by but Kaiba. "Mokuba, what are you doing with these tweebs, come on you'll get tweeb germs!" TWEEBS! Kaiba was really asking for it. He stormed off with Mokuba running to catch up. "Have I told you how many times I hate Kaiba?" asked Mary, "Only around a million" said Brooke, "Well this is a million and one". "We have to find a way to make Kaiba's life a living hell!" thought Mary. "So let me get this straight, we've got a grudge against Steph and against Kaiba, cool!" said Brooke. 'Sometimes I worry about that girl' said Mary in her mind. "Alright, we'll have to find a way to get both of them back for what happened today". "I'll tell the guys that we have a grudge against Kaiba, and maybe they can help us!" said Brooke.


	3. Chapter 3 Lessons

Hello everyone in fan-fic land

Here's chapter three of my story. Please r&r

joey wheeler no1

**Chapter 3: Lessons:**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". There was the loudest cry anyone ever heard. You could hear it on the other side of the world and still understand. "You can't make me, I won't go, you'll never take me alive", "Brooke, Joey, it's just ma…"said an embarrassed Mary. "Don't say that word!" Brooke said calmly. "What word, Maths" interrupted Steph. "AAAAAAARRGGGG!" screamed the two. "Steph, now look what you did, you made them even more paranoid about this subject which I can not name" said an annoyed Mary. "AAAAAARRRRGG". "I didn't say it dumb-ass" said Mary. "You were thinking it!" said a panicky Joey. "Wheeler, just get inside". Out of nowhere Kaiba pops up and speaks his mind without anyone asking for it. "What are **_you_** doing here?" said an annoyed Mary. "Well, let's see, I have to come here for a decent education, I'm here to learn, I'm here to…" "Kaiba, she just asked you a simple question, not your life story!" interrupted Brooke. Kaiba just stormed off and sat down at the front of the room. OK, it sounds weird, but he's a nerd and nerds sit up the front. The rest of the group sat at the back, after arguments from Steph that she couldn't see from the back, she was out-numbered. Maths was very long, even though the lesson only went for three-quarters of an hour, it seemed like three days. Every three seconds, you heard a moan or a winge from the back of the room. Finally the teacher had it, "Who is making those winging noises?". Everyone looked around and Kaiba called out "It was the Wheelers miss," goody-two-shoes. "Brooke, Joseph!" said the teacher. She had to call the name three times before they broke away from their Gameboys. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Miss, we didn't understand a word you were saying, so we came up with a compromise" said Joey all smart like. "Playing Gameboys is not a compromise" said the teacher angrily. "You're in for it now!" said Mary. Then the teacher said the most deadliest words in the English language "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!". The two were stunned. They walked off in silence. The door closed and the teacher continued with the lesson. Then five seconds later, Joey enters the room and says "Forgot my Gameboy!".

Brooke and Mary were still pissed off at Steph for her teasing incident. By that time, both had changed with Brooke wearing pants, her jersey and her tie was hung loosely around her neck while Mary had a black jumper, Converse shoes and her Emily The Strange T-shirt. They didn't care what the teachers thought, Ok they did but they were being individuals. In the Sport class, it was all the girls with Duke and Tristan and other boys. The boys still weren't talking to each other. They were on complete opposite sides of the room and opposite teams. Duke and Tristan both had no luck earlier that morning with the girls so this was one of their chances. They tried to show off their stuff, but the girls just weren't interested. All of the popular (they wish) girls were in the corner discussing who their recent boyfriend was and what they had bought them. Brooke and Mary were mingling with the boys talking about the footy of course and Barbara and Steph didn't know where to go so they stood in the middle like nigels.

Before the lesson, Duke and Tristan were in the bathroom, fixing up their hair and uniforms and doing anything that would grab the girls' attention. When everyone was in the gym, Duke and Tristan walked out and everyone just stared in awe. Duke was wearing his hair the same that it was that morning, but perhaps a bit more hair gel, collar up on his jacket with a black T-shirt underneath instead of the yellow one he had this morning and sunglasses. Tristan tried to show off with even more gel in his hair, trying to hold his spike and his biker-type jacket, suited up and collar up. They were really desperate to win the bet, no matter what it took. The ditzy, brainless girls stood around both of them and Barbara, Brooke, Steph and Mary just stared away in embarrassment. Then the sport teacher came in and interrupted. "Sorry to spoil the party boys, but what you're wearing is against the school dress code and take those sunglasses off Devlin". They both took the "walk of shame" to the bathrooms to change. This took another 10 minutes.

While the boys were in the bathroom, the rest of the class was split up into two teams, Brooke and Mary on one team and Barbara and Steph on the other, just what Brooke and Mary wanted. The teacher told them that they were going to play a _fun_ and _skillful _game, DODGEBALL! Brooke and Mary were celebrating and Barbara said "Sir, define fun!". They did the warm-up and everyone was pumped. Everyone had someone to target and destroy. Before the game started, Steph went up to Mary and Brooke and asked "Guys, I'm sorry that I laughed at you earlier and, can you not gang up on me while playing Dodgeball?" Then she did the sickest thing, she tried to do the puppy-dog look, which looked more like a puffer-fish. Brooke interrupted with "Steph, only Mokuba can do the puppy-dog look, not you!" Then the game was on, the boys decided to come and visit because it took that long to change, strangely enough, they walked out rubbing their shins and bruises everywhere. The girls executed out their plan and ganged up on Steph, they were about to attack and Steph was in the corner, quivering in fear. They were about to attack when who should save the day but Yugi. Of course he was too small, so Yami had to come out and protect her. "Yami, we're just playing a game" said Brooke. "What game?" said Yami in a calm voice, "Let's gang up on Steph" said Brooke. Steph was on the floor in three seconds thanking and praising Yami's name, it made the girls sick. The two girls warned Steph that if she did that again, she would be a small speck on the floor and she wouldn't have Yugi to protect her. She quivered in fear, just as they liked it.

Then the game was interrupted with an announcement over the loud-speaker "Could Joseph Wheeler, please come to the Principal's Office". "What has he done now!" asked Mary. "What am I, his mother?" Mary hit Brooke on the back of the head. Then the bell went for everyone's favourite subject, LUNCH!


End file.
